1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nematic liquid crystal composition used for a liquid crystal display element and use of the composition for an electro-optical display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a liquid crystal display device can be manufactured to be lightweight, miniaturized, thinned, or the like and is being used for various usages as a display device, and is especially required to improve response speed with the development of a driving method using a liquid crystal with high response speed such as a field sequential color method. In addition, it is known that the response time of a liquid crystal is proportional to viscosity, and the decrease of viscosity represents the shortening of response time. By using this, an attempt to decrease the viscosity of a liquid crystal is made by a method such as a method of mixing two or more kinds of liquid crystals (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-278545).